Irrefutable Attraction
by ohgeefantasy
Summary: He's watched, she's noticed. It excites her but can she get over the notches in his bedpost and will she become one of them? 300 -400 word chapters with a few long ones at the end. Light and fun mini story. Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight…I'm just going to fuck around with Edward and Bella for a moment.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Irrefutable Attraction**

**Chapter 1 – Attraction**

He watched me each time I visited his sister.

I wasn't sure if he were pissed or just giving me a permanent scowl. It was unnerving though. He was fuck hot but to figure him out would have wasted my time. I was too busy for that.

Deep green eyes bore into me, following my hips as I swayed passed him up the stairs to Rosalie's room. I felt sexy as he watched, and at the same time irritated that he did that to me. My nipples always erected in his presence.

Why did I care? He was the silent type, I guess. In the year I had been friends with Rose, he never took his eyes off of me, never uttered any words either.

Ever.

Only a nod.

Today though, leaving Rose's room, he startled me as he took a hold of my wrist, pulling me to the room across the hall.

His room.

He smelled of motorcycle fuel and vanilla cigarillos. It assaulted my nose as he leaned in and swept the hair from my neck.

I felt his shaky breath and heard shaky words spill from his perfect pouty lips.

My stomach felt the excitement of being pulled to his personal space, his bedroom.

I turned to face him, my eyes wide in wonder. He leaned me over his bed softly, something I didn't think he was capable of…gentle.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Thing is… I really wanna be more than friends."

My breath halted as I tried to inhale. "We've never been friends." I whispered.

He looked straight through to my soul. "You want me, I can feel it. Why else would you be friends with my sister?"

"We work together." I huffed.

"We'd work together." His lips gently found mine.

My heart fluttered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Do you think Edward and Bella would work together?**

**Is she going to give in to his advances?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing with Edward and Bella right now.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 2 – Wet Panties**

After the heart palpitating first kiss I lay there.

With Edward hovering over me, I felt the energy in his room, in this bed-between our bodies- so close.

He was waiting for a response, one that I could not give to him even though he intrigued me. I was caught off guard when he pulled me to his room, to his bed.

Breathing was difficult, I tried to focus. Breathe in, breathe out, I repeated to myself trying to calm my fast beating heart, that raced between our two bodies. Bodies that were not yet touching- I felt the static pull from way within anyway.

"Relax." He whispers. I barely nod.

My eyes are fixed on his emerald green eyes. My mouth is suddenly dry, too dry. I licked my lips in vain; all the moisture in my body has settled at my center. I feel it, the wetness seeping out onto my panties.

He huffs a chuckle that I feel to my core. He's laughing at me. Possibly because he saw my thighs squeeze together ever so slightly.

"What?" I question quietly. My hands grip the comforter at my sides, turning my knuckles white. I'm nervous all of the sudden.

"You." He says, eyeing me with a cocky smirk that could peel paint from the wall and panties from a girl's body. "You're nervous. Do I do that to you?"

"Um no." I mutter. I lied.

"Then this is okay?" He raises one eyebrow at me questioning the position he has me in.

I shrug, my eyes alternating from his gorgeous green gaze to his luscious lips that most likely taste of the vanilla cigarillo he previously smoked.

His tongue peeks out from behind his teeth and lick slightly over his bottom lip. His body still hovering over mine, yet not touching me at all, the tension is unbearable.

**00o0o0o0o**

**Would you be nervous in Edward's bed?**

**Would you tell him that the position he had you in was okay?**

**Would you take control or just wait for his next move?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight…I'm playing with Edward and Bella at the moment.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 3 - Hot And Bothered**

"Touch me?" I can't believe I fucking said that. I wasn't this type of girl. Never had been and never would be…at least I didn't think so. My hard tits arched up trying to make contact with his lean muscular chest.

"Not until you answer the question… Is this okay?"

"I just fucking asked you to touch me." I squeezed my thighs together once more, and then shifted my hips to align better if he were to press his body to mine.

"Damn baby." His cocky half smile was about to get me off. I couldn't stand this sexual tension. All of a sudden I needed him in the worst way, or the best way, whatever.

I looked around at his headboard when the thought unexpectedly popped into my head.

"What are you looking for?" Edward questioned. "The condoms are in the nightstand."

"The notches." I nastily blurted out then I raised my eyebrow up now questioning him.

"You'd be the only notch that means anything to me."

"I've heard about you Cullen. Your charming ways with the ladies…I think I just fell for your bullshit." My hands press to his chest as I try to sit up. "I must say, you're good. Damn good."

"Wait." He grasps onto my wrists halting my retreat from his bed.

"I'm serious; I've wanted you for fucking-ever. The others were just occupying time until you noticed me."

"I noticed, and your shitty looks pissed me off."

"I was pissed. You were flaunting this pretty little ass in my face, ignoring me for my damn sister, that wasn't nice."

I huffed through my nose not believing a fucking word. _Player._

"Rosie is my friend. You're not." I shake my wrists from his hands, standing up.

"Please, let me prove that you're not like the others." His hand ran through his wavy brownish bronze hair as he was pacing the floor.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Do you think that Edward is serious about her being the only one he's interested in?**

**Would you have left Edward's bed? **

**Knowing that you are one of many that had been there, would you still stay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm going to play with the characters and piss them off a little bit.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 4 – Pissed the F*CK Off**

"Not today, likely not ever." I straightened up my shirt and smoothed my hair down as I left Edward's room. _In reality, I didn't think I meant 'not ever' but I said it anyway_.

"Bella. Stop. Fuck!" He slammed his bedroom door as I walked out quickly and down the stairs to his front door, letting myself out.

Rose would kill me if she knew I was just spread out on her brother's bed asking him to touch me. What the hell was I thinking? I did want it though, but fuck if I were going to be another notch in his bedpost.

I wondered where Edward's parents were that he could fuck girls at home, and not notice.

Being twenty one and still living in his parent's home, you'd think he would be a bit embarrassed to do the nasty here. _He has no shame. Then again neither did I, I would have fucked his brains out._

I jumped in my Beemer and sped away to my apartment a few miles away.

The Kansas City weather was warm; the wind blew through my hair as I drove a bit over the speed limit. My stereo was blasting so that I could drown out my thoughts of what just transpired between Rose's gorgeous motherfucking brother and me.

No matter how loud I turned up the volume, the thoughts did not dissipate.

As much as I wanted to turn the front end of my red BMW around and go back to Edward, I wouldn't do it. I didn't want to catch a damn disease from his dick that had probably seen more pussy than a fucking veterinary clinic.

My phone rang, it was Rose.

"Hey Rose. What's up?"

"Wanna grab dinner with Alice and catch a movie? Or we could play pool with Emmett at Shooters."

"Sure. I vote for dinner and pool."

"Alice won't care; as long as Jasper is with Emmett, then she's in." Rose's laugh was contagious.

Laughing with her, I then agreed to meet at the Thai place we loved to frequent.

"Oh and Edward might be there too. Hope you don't mind him glaring at you as usual."

"Nope. He doesn't bother me Rose, I've told you that before."

"Okay. He'll probably have that skank Kate with him anyway; they're locked away in his room right now."

We hung up the phone, and I immediately wanted to cut a bitch.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Will Bella really keep her distance from Edward?**

**Edward didn't waste any time with Kate, huh?**

**Why do you think Bella is so pissed about Kate?**

**Should Bella make Edward jealous?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just want to piss them off and then turn them on.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 5 – Jealous Much?**

The three of us were all tight jeans, skimpy tops and fuck me shoes.

Shooter's was packed, but I could tell which table Emmett was playing at in the dim, smoky room. His height was enormous along with his muscles. Rose and he made a great pair. Rose was tall and built perfectly - big boobs, blonde hair with a killer body.

Alice noticed Jasper at the bar, he wasn't as tall as Emmett, though he wasn't short either. His bright blonde hair gave him away. Giggling, Alice ran to him at the bar saying that she was ordering us our beers. Her small frame carried her fast when she was on a mission of being in Jasper's presence. Jasper was her latest conquest.

Alice was cute, long straight black hair, pale skin and bright red lips. She dressed to the nines and usually dressed me too. In fact, she called this afternoon advising me on what to wear this evening. That's why my boobs are pert in my tight black tank top, with a silver studded belt through the loops of my jeans and chunky jewels around my neck. My dark brown wavy hair hung down my back.

I didn't see Edward, so all was good. I wasn't sure I could face him already after the situation in his room today. I definitely didn't want to see his face, knowing that he was holed up with skanky Kate not long after I left him.

"Hey Rosie, hey Bella." Emmett yelled over the soulful music.

I put my hand up saying hi while Rose locked lips with Emmett, knocking him a little off balance.

It was then that I noticed the tall blonde in the corner, back facing me, making out with Edward that was seated on a bar stool. His arms wrapped around her waist with one hand trailing down her ass.

It was then and there that shit hit the fan.

"Hi Jacob." I said rather loudly so that Edward would hear my voice. "How bout a game of pool?" I ran my hand up his arm to his shoulder in a seductive move.

"Hell yes Bells. Let's get it on." He winked then waggled his eyebrows taunting me.

All I saw were green eyes turn dark, and Kate's ass fall on the floor from Edward's quick reaction.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hmm…What do you think about this?**

**What should happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight… I'm just going to mix it up and do something else with the characters. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 6 – Game On**

Rose laughs her ass off at seeing Kate knocked to the ground. She hates the 'skank' as she refers to her.

I ignore Edward and the death stare that he is shooting my way. I'm used to it by now.

He's standing a few feet from me at this point, forgetting or not caring that 'skank' is still on the nasty tile floor.

"Okay, Jake. Wanna make this game interesting?" I bite my bottom lip, cocking my eyebrow at him. I know Edward's heard me.

"I'm all for interesting, especially if it's with you sweet thang." He pinches my chin between his finger and thumb. "What are we wagering?"

"If you win, I'll go out on that date you've been asking me for." I look into his big brown eyes. He towers over me by at least a foot, so my head is tipped way back. "If I win you take 'skank' outta here tonight, I'm sure she'll fuck you." I laugh.

"Sounds like a win-win for me. I'm in." Jake gives me cocky look. He could do it too. Kate wouldn't turn him down; she's screwed everyone and their dog, quite possibly-literally.

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as Edward nears. The vanilla cigarillo he has in his mouth is sexy as fuck and smells like him.

"What the fuck did you just wager Isabella?" His whisper is hot in my ear. His hand is gripping my wrist, the one holding my pool cue.

"Rack 'em up Jake." I shoot Edward a shit ass grin, shaking my wrist from his grip for the second time today.

Backing towards the end of the pool table I chuckle the words, "game on." I say them to no one in particular, but it sounds more like it's aimed toward Edward.

With my back turned to him, I lean over with my ass in the air and my pool stick aimed at the solids and stripes triangle.

A loud crack comes from the ball I've shot across the table sending the others in various directions.

"Stripes it is Bells." Jake bellows.

I wiggle my ass just for shock value.

Hearing a groan from Edward makes my game more exciting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Do you think Edward is going to relax and let Bella play her game with Jacob?**

**What is her game plan? Why does she want Jake to take Kate out?**

**I think she is torturing E with her wiggling body parts, what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight but I'm going to have a few of them playing pool right now.**

**I thought I'd get this posted last night but I got busy, so sorry! Enjoy this chapter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 7 – The Hell You Are**

I miss the next ball I aim for. It bounces off one of Jake's balls, missing the side pocket by six inches.

"Damn." I yell. I take a big drink of the draft beer that Alice brought over a few minutes ago.

My girls are cheering me on and booing Jake with every ball he sinks. Finally he misses, but he has three balls in the pockets to my two.

I stalk the table assessing different angles. I have to win this game. I do not want to go out with Jake; I've been avoiding his date requests for the past three months.

When I decide it's best for me to lean over the side, I'm still not convinced it's the correct angle.

I hesitate for a half a second and then I feel him. Lean muscled chest to my back, hands on the pool cue right where my hands should be. Vanilla scents wafting to my nose while his body surrounds mine_. Electric energy._

"Better win this damn game Isabella cause you're not going out with that ass hat."

"Maybe I want to lose…ever think of that?" I bump him with my ass, and I feel his hard cock when I do.

_Lord almighty._

"Now back the fuck up…I think your girlfriend is getting pissed." I shoot a look over my shoulder nodding in the direction of 'skank'.

"She's not my girlfriend." He seethes.

"Oh yeah. Just a notch, huh?" I take my shot making it, and the next two.

Jake is on his A-game tonight and kicks my ass up one side and down the other. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Looks as if I'm going on a date." I announce again to no one in particular.

"The Hell you are!" Edward takes my hand pulling me from the smoky pool hall, leaving Jake standing alone, dumbfounded.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Looks like Edward is taking charge.**

**Where is he taking Bella?**

**Will she give in to his possessiveness?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. I'm going to make them fight and then kiss and make up.**

**Chapter 8 - The Apology**

Edward was pulling me by my arm from the pool hall, Rosalie watched, her mouth dropped wide open in shock. Alice's' eyes bugged out and then she winked my way, and Jacob was flabbergasted.

I for one was shocked as shit.

I followed him like a puppy. Half pissed and more than half turned the fuck on.

His jaw was clenched, his eyes were dark, and it was the sexiest thing I had seen in a long time. No fuck that, it was the sexiest thing I had _ever_ seen in my whole _life_.

I was still going to play hard to get until he confessed that he was done putting notches in his bedpost, especially with the likes of 'the skank'. Plus I was still more than a little pissed off.

_Okay jealous really._

As we stepped out the back exit into the night air, it was a relief from the smoky pool hall. He was still partially dragging me to his motorcycle muttering under his breath, although I was following because I wanted to.

"What the hell is this about Edward?" My voice was loud; I again yanked my wrist from his strong grip. He wasn't hurting me, but he had me detained for yet the third time today.

"You are mine Isabella. Mine!"

"No, I'm not! The last time I checked you were tongue deep in Miss Skank." I shot him an eat shit and die look.

"That…that…wasn't what it looked like." He said quietly. He backed me up to his motorcycle, his chest lightly pushing me until my ass touched the seat. I held on to the handlebar and gripped his shoulder so that I didn't topple over. I noticed his beautiful eyes were now the seductive emerald green that I had come to love.

Dropping his voice and coming within inches from my lips, "You walked out on me today." He licked his lips, stared deeply into my eyes and then backed up two steps.

I missed the vanilla scent from his breath immediately. My eyes fell to the pavement beneath my feet.

"Please let me show you that Kate is nothing and that you are everything." His hands were cupping the back of his neck as he looked to the starless sky.

"I'm confused Eddie boy... I'm not blind, I saw you two in the corner making out. Want to explain that?" My hands were firmly on my hips, and my cocky bitch brow was back.

"She came on to me, and I was just about to tell her to get the fuck off me when I heard your voice."

"Your hand was on her ass, asshole." I wasn't backing down. It could have been misconstrued, but I was going to make him work for it. If he were going to tap this ass in the future, he was going to have to grovel.

Shaking his head, "It looked worse than it truly was. I'm truly sorry Isabella. Please forgive me?"

Through his words of apology, I saw the gentle side of Edward. I knew at that moment, he was being sincere.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, so what about that? Do you believe Edward was just about ready to tell Kate to get lost?**

**Will Bella ease up on Eddie now that she thinks his words were sincere?**

**Are you all enjoying this story? Should I continue?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters, but I'm going to play with them today and make them do naughty things.**

**A/N: I hope I replied to all of my reviews, I might have forgotten one. If so I apologize, I appreciate them all and look forward to reading them.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 9 - Oh Snap!**

I stood there looking at Edward. My snarky words had ceased.

I wanted to give the guy a break because, for some stupid reason, I believed him. Not that I was going to pull my panties down and let him hump my ass on his bike, although that did sound extremely appealing.

I wanted to give the guy a chance.

"So you think I'm yours huh?" I waited for his answer. His eyes were back on mine again, his gaze heating me from the inside out.

He waited a few long seconds before answering me. "I _want _you to be mine." He took those few steps back to me, very slowly.

I bit my lip trying to think of something to say. Suddenly, I was at a loss with his body so close to mine.

His lips were at my ear, I heard him inhale deeply and then he licked my earlobe sending chills down my spine to my most private area.

"Edward…I'm not like Kate. I'm not easy." My hands were on his chest, I could feel his heart pounding out a fast rhythm.

"Never said you that you were baby." His lips slipped down my neck to my collarbone. I had a hard time concentrating with his sexy advances.

"Wait Edward, if we are going to this-"I waved my hands between us. "Then we have to do this right."

"What do you mean? Does this not feel right to you?" He lips were at mine waiting for an invitation to come inside.

"What I mean is you have to prove to me that I'm not just another conquest and once conquered, I'm old news." My hands were firmly at his chest not letting him advance any closer.

"Alright…what do I have to do?" His crooked smile was about to be wiped clean off of his face with my next sentence.

"Go through your phone and delete all your female contacts."

**A/N: Oh snap! Will Eddie delete all the bimbo's phone numbers? **

**Would you have thought to ask him to delete his contacts? Lol**

**She's playing hard ball now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. I just wanna play with them today.**

**This one is not edited. So mistakes there will be.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 10 -Say What?**

I'm trying very hard to not smile. I've just told Edward to basically wipe-out his entire play book if you will, off his phone.

"D…Do wha?" His eyes are buggin', he's wiping his hands down the front of his jeans and I swear I see a few beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah? You have a problem buddy?" My smile is threatening to break through so I put a serious look on my face and cock my head at him.

He shakes his head no, but his hand is on hip where his phone is clipped on. His hand is shaking pretty badly now, looking like a crack addict needing his next fix.

"So would you like for me to do the honors Eddie baby, or would you like to do them?" I give him a playful wink just for fun.

"Oh um, I'll do it. Just give me a minute." He hesitates for a brief second and then looks to me. "Does that mean I have to delete my mom too?"

I just about pee myself because I _did_ tell him to delete all female contacts, and by golly he's taking this shit to heart.

"No sweetie, not your mom. Let me clarify. Just the ones you fuck." I hold out my hand for him to give me the phone.

He hands it over.

_Fan-fucking-tastic_

I'm more than shocked when he places it in my hand.

"Wanna help me Edward?" I start scrolling through his phone and I'll be damned if he doesn't have this shit categorized by hair color and boob size.

Edward looks a bit sheepish when he realizes that I know how he has labeled the women, or should I say _the notches_.

He nods his head and lets out a huge breath. "This might take awhile."

"I better not be on your contact list buddy. This shit is degrading!" I'm shaking my head in disbelief. "You are so gonna have to suck up to me now."

Edward touches my arm, running it up to my face.

"I told you I'd prove it to you." He leans in to kiss me. I arch my back leaning as far away as I can.

"Oh hell no…not yet mister, you have a looong way to go before I give you anything. Now let's get this party started and delete some bitches."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So for all of you that want Edward to work for it…Here ya go!**

**Really? He thinks she meant for him to delete his mother? lol**

**There are some really funny things Bella is going to ask him to do for her, ust to find out if he's serious about being with her.**

**Poor Eddie! Watch out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. I'm going to humiliate one of them right now :)**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 11 – Serious As A Heart Attack**

I won't even let Cullen the Cunt- Fucker kiss me, not yet anyway. I know I'm harsh, but if you could see all his contacts- and most of them are all female - you would sympathize with me. Like ninety five percent of them!

I thought he had more buddies than this. _Shrug_

This is going to take for-damn-ever so I plop his phone in my back pocket and start walking to my Beemer.

"Where are you going Bella?" Edward is jogging towards me.

"I'm going to have to go home, pour a stiff drink, put my reading glasses on and one by one delete these whores."

His brows are crinkled together and horror takes over his beautiful face.

"I can't be without my phone, are you crazy?" He's trying to step in front of me but I keep side stepping him, still walking to the Beemer.

"Nope, not at all. I'm not crazy, I'm not a whore and I'm certainly not going to take you seriously until this is taken care of." I hold his phone up, just out of his reach, and then plop it back into my pocket.

"Damn baby…you weren't joking were you?"

"Not in the slightest." I get to my car and push the remote unlock. I slide into the seat, and then shut the door, leaving Edward in a state of disbelief. I roll down the window so that I can say a few more things to him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about your phone sugar; I assure you that you will get it back. In fact, you will get it back tomorrow morning at eight a.m., when you bring me a Western Omelet from IHOP." I put the car in reverse and start backing out. "Oh and Edward, don't be late. I have to be at work at ten."

I turn my stereo up, put the car in reverse and blow him a kiss as I drive off.

_Welcome to Man-Whore Rehab baby! _I laugh to myself as I pull out of Shooters parking lot.

I make a mental list of all the emasculating things that I can ask him to do for me.

_I'm such a bitch!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Thanks Kgunter34 for the "Man-whore rehab" line. I love it!**

**Well, Bella doesn't play and Eddie is gonna pay! **

**Will he pull through and deliver breakfast? I hope he doesn't have a hangover…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. I own the plot and I say that Edward will kiss some Bella ass today. :)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 12 – Whores Be Gone**

Damn if it didn't take two stiff drinks, gin and juice to be exact-to scroll through and delete all ninety-six female willing participants from Edward's iPhone.

I did leave three numbers intact, his mommy's, his sister Rosalie, and his Grandma Cullen's.

A chuckle randomly escaped my throat when it dawned on me that he mainly had blonde contacts with a range from _big_ to _fucking huge_ tits. Edward wasn't too original.

Six red heads were amongst the bunch with small to medium knockers and only two were brunettes.

It dawned on me that he really loved the blondes. What the fuck did he find so fascinating about me?

Thankfully I wasn't a contact in his phone, but if I had been, I would have been categorized as dark brown with a so-so rack.

I would have been lost in all the dumb blonde bullshit, unfortunately.

Setting his phone on my bedside table, I quickly brushed my teeth in the bathroom and climbed back into my bed. I needed some sleep. My breakfast was going to be delivered in about seven hours.

_Hopefully_

I hoped to hell that he was taking me seriously, because fuck if he wasn't the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid eyes on. I wanted him to show me that he really could change and then maybe we could have a relationship.

But first, my breakfast needed to be here at eight a.m. sharp, so that I could eat and make it to work on time. I knew that Rose would have a million questions for me, not unless Edward had already filled her in.

I figured he went back into the bar and got shit-faced just after I left him in the parking lot.

Alice texted me shortly after I left, confirming my suspicions.

Edward was sitting at the bar with Jasper, drinking fairly heavily. Evidently he was gun shy with the ladies after I took charge. He wouldn't talk to any female that approached him, maybe he thought I would come back and catch him, or maybe he really was trying to change. Then again, I think I just fucked with his mojo.

It was hysterical though.

Only time would tell. I crossed my fingers that my Western Omelet and sexy Edward would be at my kitchen table in the morning.

Then I drifted off to sleep.

Morning came too quickly but I was ready and impatiently waiting at seven forty-five for Edward.

Low and behold, eight o'clock on the dot my doorbell rings.

When I open up the door I see a fidgety, unsure beautiful boy with a huge bag of food from IHOP.

Let's just hope he got my order correct.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Is Bella feeling a bit insecure with all the info she absorbed as she deleted Edward's contacts?**

**Do you think Edward remembered her Western Omelet? **

**Poor Edward, do you thinks he's pussy whipped yet?**

*****Let me hear your **_**Hell Yeah's**_**! lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. I own the plot and I'll decide how Bella will treat Eddie boy today. Lol**

**Mistakes are mine…no beta**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 13- Breakfast Is Served**

"Hi Edward." I stood there holding the door, not yet inviting him inside.

"Good morning Bella." He smiled at me. His nervousness must have been brief.

"Come in please. I'll get us something to drink." I motion with my hand in the direction to my kitchen.

"Thanks sunshine." He winked at me as he walked to the kitchen table. His swagger was back. I was going to have to knock him right off of that pedestal one more time just so that he knew I meant business.

"Did you get my Colorado omelet?" I dug through the bag taking all the to-go boxes out.

I knew damn well I had asked for a Western omelet, but I wanted to throw him for a loop.

His eyes were as big as the pancakes that I set in front of him on his placemat.

"No. Oh shit! I thought you said Western omelet." He started to stand up but I halted his movement.

"I can eat the Western omelet; it's no big deal Edward. I appreciate you bringing me breakfast. Next time though, you should pay closer attention to what I say." I sat down across the table from him and started drizzling ketchup on the hash browns that accompanied my breakfast.

"Yeah, I got kind of shit-faced after you left so…yeah, I guess I didn't really remember what you said. But at least I got here at eight." He started to dig into his pancakes, licking the syrup from his lips between chewing. It was going to be the death of me.

"I thought maybe we could get to know one another a little better. Like go on dates and stuff. Would you like to do that?" I asked him but I was focused on my breakfast in front of me, not looking at him.

"Bella, I told you I wanted you. I wanna fuck you, or date you, whatever you want, as long as I'm able to be in between those sweet thighs of yours.

"Who said anything about fucking, Edward?" This kid had some balls the size of Texas to assume he could just fuck me and not have to work for it.

"You asked me to touch you when we were in my bed, then you deleted my pussy contacts off my phone last night. By the way, I need my phone. Where is it?" He was scanning the counter tops looking for it.

"Hold up big shooter. I'll give you the phone, but I'm not fucking you. You will have to date me like a normal person. I don't put out on the first date either. You got that?" I drop my fork. I decide I'm finished with my breakfast and put it in the fridge for later. Motioning to my crotch, "this is on pussy lock down, ya hear?"

"I'll work for it, but I guaran-damn-tee you will be begging me to fuck you the first time I take your pretty little ass out, which will be tonight by the way. That's a promise baby." He wipes his mouth with a napkin then strolls over to me and leans in toward my ear.

"I have the key for that locked up pussy, just remember that."

"You might wanna hold onto that key Eddie… cause Aunt Flo's visiting." I smirk.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So Edward has his mojo back. Can he keep it?**

**Bella was awful letting him think that he ordered her the wrong breakfast.**

**Do you think she is being too much of a bitch? **

**Do you like that fact that cocky Eddie is back? Or should I knock him down a few notches?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. I own the plot and I'm going to make Edward a little squeamish right now. Hahaha**

**Thank you for all the great reviews, I appreciate all of them. **

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 14 – Riding the Crimson Wave/Shark Week**

I handed Edward's phone to him and thanked him for buying and bringing breakfast to me, even if it was the wrong omelet. _ Shh….don't tell, I'm sticking to my little white lie_

"No problem doll face. Sure wish we could have had a private moment or two this morning, nothing like morning sex to start the day of right." He raised his eyebrows at me after his little declaration.

"Well Aunt Flo doesn't like to be intruded on, unfortunately."

"Wait. Aunt Flo? Who is that, a relative or something?"

"Um no, I'm riding the crimson wave right now, gaw…how embarrassing that I have to spell it out for you." I folded my arm across my chest. "You know…Leak Week!"

"Eww…fucking gross Bella, I just ate. I'm outta here. I'm meeting Em and Jas to shoot hoops now."

"Whatever Edward! Get used to it. I'm not shy about my period." I shouted as he walked out my door down to his truck. _Guess he couldn't ride the bike with the huge bag of food_

Work was the last place I wanted to be today, especially with just starting my period. I had fucking cramps.

0o0o0o

"Hey Rose." She was already behind the counter at the Hot Shot Coffee Bar. This is where we met.

"You have some explaining to do sister." She shot me a quizzical look.

"Later Rose, I need to get my apron on and check in the coffee shipment before James gets here."

I rushed to the back room and took a seat for a quick second. My back was killing me from my cramps. That's when the idea struck me.

I called Edward and he picked up the phone pretty quickly. Possibly because I had changed his ringtone to A.S.A.P. Rocky 'Fucking Problem'.

_**I love bad bitches, that's my fucking problem**_

_**And yeah, I like to fuck, I got a fucking problem**_

Probably a good man-whore-ish theme song for Eddie.

I basically told him that he needed to run to Walgreens and buy me some Midol and some Tampax. The funniest part of the whole conversation was that I emphasized that I needed small ones. He groaned, surely thinking about how tight I'd be wrapped around his cock someday. Then I said that I leaked, and Victoria's Secret was right around the corner and could he_ please_ pick me up another pair of panties.

_At least I said please this time_

I was putting that poor boy in_ period_ _prison_, locking him in and throwing away the key. He was not going to escape the fact that it was Shark Week. If I had to deal with it, then he was going to suffer with me. He'd have to get used to that shit if we ended up together, right? His parole was going to be denied.

"What the fuck?" He growled.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing in the background. He had put me on speaker, and the guys heard every bloody detail. _I didn't care, fact of life_

"Be here in thirty. Okay…thanks. Bye." I hung up before he could protest anymore.

If he pulled through with this stunt of mine, then he was most likely a keeper.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N:**

**A.S.A.P. Rocky 'Fucking Problem' is Edward's ringtone. Check it out. It's a good man-whore song.**

**Oh my… how embarrassing for Edward. Maybe the next chapter should be in Eddie's POV.**

**So is she too harsh? **

**Shark week is not fun and I'd gladly share mine with my hubby. But honestly, he does buy me my personal products if I need him to. That's a REAL man right there. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters, but today Edward is going to give Bella a hard time with a little help from me.**

**Seriously no beta and I know there are mistakes. I wanted to get this out for all of you. So pardon the grammar and punctuation. **

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 15 – Bloody Hell **

**EPOV**

I entered Victoria's Secret with my two best friends in tow. Emmett was the one I thought I had to worry about, because I didn't want him pointing out any shit that my sister possibly owned. I'm sure he had seen it all and had even taken that shit off of Rose, and I didn't want that visual.

That shit wasn't cool.

I was wrong though, instead it was Jasper that took the whole place in like a kid in a candy store. He touched every silky, lacey, barely there item in the whole fuckin'place. I even caught him sniffing a few pair of panties…really? Then he offered to help me choose something for Bella and I told him to shut the fuck up. I didn't need one of my buds knowing what my girl had on under her clothes. _I have a jealousy issue I suppose. _Jas just shrugged and went on his merry little way toward what looked like the honeymoon lingerie.

I had about ten minutes to choose what I wanted here, and then get to Walgreens for the rest of the supplies. I was on a time limit. I didn't need my girl bleeding and shit all over the place, especially at work.

I knew exactly what Bella was doing to me though. I didn't figure it out until this morning when she said I ordered her the wrong breakfast. I played along, but I knew she was lying, because I had a photographic memory, and I knew she had asked for the Western Omelet. Anyway, I finished up at VS and pulled Jasper by the back of his shirt out of the store. Emmett had a pink bag of goodies for Rose and I told him to keep that shit to himself.

Walgreens was a little bit more embarrassing to say the least. The aisle with the personal care items was also the aisle with the condoms and lube and shit like that. Of course Em was picking up the K-Y jelly and asking Jas or basically anyone in the vicinity if the explosive kind was really that awesome. He had no filter but that's kinda why I like the bastard. I hurried, picking up the smallest tampons they had, putting them in my handled basket. I started getting a semi think of how tight Bella's pussy would be but I shook the thought out of my mind so I could get the rest of the shit.

I decided I would pick up a few other things that Miss Braty pants didn't ask for. I choose the most hideous long maxi pads the store carried; it said 'overnights' and I wanted to puke. Catching blood in a _boat_ of a diaper looking pad for eight hours or so, was damn gross, but I put them in the basket as well. Jasper snickered when he saw them. Em was still debating over the original or explosive lube and it was pissing me the fuck off, knowing that he would be using that shit with my sister. I had to block it out though because I had a few more things on my list and time was ticking.

The Midol was easy, and then it was off to find a stain stick and a Toblerone bar. Jasper said that girls liked chocolate when it was _that time of the month_ as he put it. I even bought a red gift bag to put all of this crap in; I thought red was fitting since she was bleeding.

The looks I got at the checkout were comical. The check out girl had to have been in high school, she was making eyes at me when I walked toward the register but when she saw the items I was going to purchase, she blushed. It did look a bit strange, three tough dudes buying girlie shit. Plus Emmett had condoms and evidently he decided on the 'explosive' lube. Again, I didn't even want to think about it.

_I wanted to punch that motherfucker_

We made it to Hot Shot with about a minute and a half to spare. I noticed Bella immediately when I entered the coffee shop. She was waiting on a customer at a table by the window. The place wasn't packed -maybe three or four tables of people- so I took the liberty of making sure everyone knew that _Edward_ was in the house, _yo_

"Hey babe!" I half shouted. "Got the stuff for your Aunt Flo…now when is she coming to visit?" I knew now _what_ Aunt Flo was, so I used it to my advantage.

Bella whipped around to look at me and her eyes were popping out of her head.

"Shh!" She put her finger to her mouth and tried to shush me. Oh no…that was not going to happen this time.

I was in charge.

She walked toward me like I had lit a fire under her ass, but I was still talking pretty loudly.

"Babe…I figured your Aunt Flo was on her way and she needed this stuff. You said she was visiting, right?" I pulled out the foot long pads that I found and held them up for everyone to see them. All four tables were looking our direction now. I noticed that Rose had her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh. Emmett let it go though, his laugh was obnoxious. Jasper stood there in shock, not thinking that I would make an ass out of myself in public. Who did he think I was? I always made an ass of myself, and this was going to be no exception. I wasn't the least bit embarrassed either.

"And here is her Midol, tampons and the panties that you said she needed. Oh and a stain stick too. I'm sure she doesn't want stains in her new panties you had me buy." I held up the crotch-less panties that I had found and purchased.

"Ohmygodohmygod shut up Edward." Bella took my hand dragging me to the back room where I was sure she was going to lay into my ass.

"What's wrong darlin' I got everything you asked me to." I couldn't contain my smile as she took my hand pulling me in the direction that she wanted me to walk.

When we stepped into the back room, I shut the door and quickly pressed her flush against it with my body. Both my hands were on either side of her head, her chest was heaving, maybe out of anger or maybe because of the close proximity of my body to hers. I didn't care. I loved looking at it rise and fall and her tits pressed into me each time she inhaled.

"I'm on to you sweetheart." My voice was but a whisper. My forehead was lightly touching hers, our eyes were locked and I wasn't going to give her a chance to say one word, until I said my two cents worth.

"I know what you are doing baby, and I'm not going to fail. I'm up for the challenge. If this is how you want me to prove myself, then okay, I'll do it." I kissed her nose then put my forehead back on hers once more. She closed her eyes briefly then reopened them. She tucked her luscious bottom lip under her teeth and started to chew it.

"Oh no- no-no baby, why so worried? Stop biting that lip. You're going to make my cock even harder than it is, if you keep that up." I pressed my dick into her thigh and she motherfucking moaned.

"I said stop Isabella…stop biting that pretty little lip. I don't want it red and raw when I finally decide to kiss you." I winked at her. I was putting that ball into my court and I was going to try very hard to keep it there.

"Are you ready to go back to work now?" I asked her as I moved away from her body. She nodded, still not saying a word. She was in some sort of shock or something, maybe she was bleeding out and was about to faint. I had no clue.

"So…here are the 'supplies' you asked for or rather 'told' me to bring to you." I began to take them out of the bag, showing her each and every item I had purchased, and then putting them on the break table.

Taking the Toblerone bar out last, I waved it in front of her. "And this little lady, is for you just because. I hear that chicks dig chocolate when it's_ Shark Week_." I winked at her.

"Uh…t-thank you." She muttered.

I gave Bella a quick kiss on the forehead, and then took her hand leading her back out to the front of the coffee shop.

Emmett and Jasper were drinking coffee at the bar and Rose was shooting the shit with them.

"Okay dudes, let's hit it. My work here is done." I winked at Bella.

As we walked out of Hot Shot I stopped and called back to Bella.  
"Oh and sweetheart, you might need these." I took the pair of hot pink panties –with a crotch- out of my pocket holding them up with both hands for everyone to see, and then wadded them up and threw them her way. She caught them and scurried to the back room but not before I hollered. "And I expect those on your pretty little ass tonight, when I pick you up for our date at seven sharp, Love."

I heard her groan, "Oh bloody hell!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So? Did you all like Edward's POV? **

**What was your favorite part? **

***** Please leave me some love*** **

**I will write a few more chapters and then it's a done deal! Let me know if you'd like something specific and I can try to work it in. **

**Thank you for reading this story… and for the lovely reviews. I do laugh out loud at the majority of them. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters but for now, I will play games with them.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad this story has captured your attention and has made you laugh. It was totally intended to be funny and mostly stupid. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 16 – Paybacks Are Hell**

I'm sitting at the break table in the back room of Hot Shot, embarrassed as hell from the scene that Edward made with the whole 'Aunt Flo is visiting' stunt. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but before I did, paybacks were going to be hell.

I made sure that I would be ready for my date at exactly seven on the nose, per Edward's request. I took a shower and freshened up, putting on a sundress that hit just above my knees. I applied my makeup and left my hair down, just scrunching it up while it air dried. The last step was my Victoria's Secret body spray. I loved that shit.

I heard his motorcycle pull up outside my apartment so I peeked out from behind my blinds. Damn he was gorgeous. I usually hated it when a guy smoked, but that vanilla cigarillo looked cool as hell hanging from his lips as he walked my way. He tapped out a rhythm on my door and I waited just a few seconds before opening. I didn't want to look too eager.

When I opened to let him in, he had put out the cigarillo. It was now tucked behind his ear.

_Fuck me_

"Hey sexy."

"Hi Eddie."

"I'm ready to rock your world sweetheart." He wiggled his eyebrows, and then gave me a big wink.

"Is that so?"

"It is. Are you ready?" He was leaning against the door jamb with his hands stuck deep in the pockets of his faded blue jeans.

"To be honest I'd rather stay home tonight. I'm having back cramps; I think a back massage is what I need. Would you like to massage me Edward?"

I watched as he shifted his weight to his other foot, now standing up straight. I swear his dick automatically grew in his pants. _Horny bastard_

"The answer to that question will always be _fuck yeah_."

"Let's go back to my room then; I'll be more comfy lying in my bed." I eyed him over my shoulder as we walked to my darkened room.

"Sounds perfect kitten."

His vanilla scent followed me, I wanted to take a hold of him and smash my lips to his, wrap my legs around him like a monkey to a tree and fuck the shit out of him. Instead, I was going to make him work a bit more before I gave into his cocky assed ways. He was still in man-whore rehab ya know.

I crawled onto my bed, putting my head on my pillow. I felt the bed dip as Edward crawled on too. He hovered over me and I closed my eyes. I sort of wanted to laugh because I had a surprise awaiting him, but he'd have to find out for himself.

"Why don't you start at my shoulders and work your way down." I purred.

"Oh baby, I'll start anywhere you'd like."

He sat down beside me and placed his long, strong fingers at the base of my neck. Gently he started moving them and it felt damn good. I was going to string him along making sexy noises to get him really revved up.

"Hmm…Oh…right there, yeah, that's it."

I heard an audible groan from Edward and I knew he was headed in the direction that I needed him. _Hot, happy and horny._

His hands migrated lower rubbing and soothing my muscles. It felt damn good. I really did have some cramps, but they were manageable especially with the Midol he'd bought me.

There wasn't a part of my back that he didn't touch, it was over my dress but it still felt nice. He had magical fingers.

I waited until his hands were around my waist.

"Why don't you pull up my dress, it would feel so much better skin to skin." I purred again and I might have moaned for his benefit.

"Hell's yeah muffin, I've been waiting for you to ask." He gently lifted the hem of my dress, slowly dragging it upwards. When my panties were almost visible I closed my eyes tight waiting for his reaction.

All I heard was, "What the fuck is that?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**LOL! **

**What is Edward 'what the fuck'-ing about?**

**I think it's time for them to finally stop the bullshit and get on with some loving.**

**They both have established that they can play games. **

**Who was the better player though in your opinion?**

**Now, it's on to the good stuff.**

**I love each and every one of your reviews. Keep 'em coming:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. I just get to write stupid shit about them, in hopes that some of you will laugh.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 17 – Eyes Wide Open**

I giggled when Edward blurted out, "what the fuck is that?" I couldn't help myself.

"What do you mean lovebug?" I rolled over onto my back so that I could see his face.

"Th..that!" He pointed to my panties, his eye wider than I'd ever seen them before.

"Oh this? I didn't want your money to go to waste so I'm using the foot-long pads you bought me."

It was so huge that it was hanging out of the front and back of my panties. It looked so awful!

His eyes were huge.

"That is the most …" he was shaking his head back and forth. "I have no words for that." He kept staring at the pad that almost touched my belly button ring.

He stood up from the bed and backed a few steps away. I really thought he was going to bolt from the room and out the front door.

I grabbed a hold of the pad and ripped it out of my panties; I had a tampon in and really didn't need the pad. It was for shock value only.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and asked him to come back to me.

He acquiesced.

"This is the deal Edward. I think we both know that we can pull stupid stunts on one another, but it's getting us nowhere." He nodded his head. "So… what do you say we start fresh and see where this is going to take us?" I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'd love that." He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips, and then turned me around facing the bed, swatting my ass hard.

"Now get on the bed woman! I've got an ass to massage."

I dove onto the bed bouncing when I hit the mattress. His chuckle was music to my ears.

"Oh and babe…take those fucking granny panties off. You've proved your point already."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bella's got to get her sexy back since she was sporting her foot long pad and granny panties.**

**I'm sure they will knock it outta the park in the next chapter.**

**One more chapter and then it's finished. **

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT OF THIS STORY!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters…..SIGH.**

**This is the last chapter sweet readers. Thank you for reading and reviewing…enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 18 – Irrefutable Attraction**

Looking back at how Edward and I started our relationship, it was comical at best. I really thought he was a man-whore, which in all honesty-and he admits it- he was.

The very first day he pulled me into his room and asked me to be more than friends, I should have just said yes and given into my inner whore. I wanted that boy more than I had wanted anything in my entire life. The fact of the matter is, we probably wouldn't be where we are today, if we both hadn't given each other such hell.

0o0o0o

I had dinner ready and keeping warm in the oven. The candles were lit and the table set. The kids were at Rosie and Emmett's for an overnight. I wanted our anniversary to be special. I loved this man with my whole heart. Sure, we could have eaten at fancy restaurant and had a fun time out on the town, but all I wanted was Edward's undivided attention and I knew he needed mine. Our sex life was not as spontaneous as it once had been, since the twins had arrived two years ago.

We dated for two years, then married and decided we would wait five years before trying for a baby. It was on our fifth anniversary that we conceived.

Tonight was about us and only us.

I heard the motorcycle outside our two-story home. I was upstairs finishing the last touches of my mascara. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering. It was crazy that Edward still did this to me, but I loved the fact that he still could.

The door to the garage lifted and I met him in the mud room with a smile, and nothing else. He had since traded the vanilla cigarillos in for toothpicks and mint gum. He had the toothpick in the side of his mouth.

"Sweetheart." He dropped his backpack and helmet on top of the dryer.

"Hi." I walked to him embracing his toned body, running my fingers through his hair. I kissed him with all intents of skipping the dinner I had slaved over all day.

"The kids must be gone already." He picked me up sitting me on top of the washer.

"Umhmm."

His mouth found my erected nipples, sucking and pulling them with his lips. I fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. He reached back over his head, pulling off his t-shirt.

"I guess we've decided to have dessert first." His tongue licked my lips, opening them for his sweet advance.

My only answer was a moan into his mouth. He lifted me off the washer, carrying me in his strong arms, to our bedroom at the top of the stairs

Our bodies were intertwined, loving and reconnecting, taking our sweet time to explore. He moved down to my sweet spot that loved having the attention of his tongue and fingers. Every time he spread me open and licked me, was like the very first time. I never tired of his velvety tongue or his magical fingers.

He worshiped my body making me come over and over again.

"You are the most beautiful women in the world. I knew the first time I laid eyes on you that you were it for me." He kissed my jaw, inching down to my neck.

"Want to hear a secret?" I moaned as his tongue made the slow trail to the hollow spot at my neck.

"Umhmm."

"When you came to visit Rose at the coffee shop we worked at, I was blown away by you. I thought if I befriended her that maybe you would notice me." I ducked my head, a bit embarrassed about admitting that for the first time to my husband.

"I _thought_ so baby." He smiled against my nipple, sucking it into his warm, wet mouth. "But you know what? I had already noticed you, that's why I was there in the first place." Edward shot a beautiful smile my way.

"No way."

"Yep. I told the guys that I had met my future wife and they laughed in my face. I wanted to punch those motherfuckers, but I knew you would end up in my bed one day, my wife and the mother of my children."

"Aw. I love you Edward with all my heart." I pushed him on his back.

"Love you." He groaned as I took his cock in my mouth, sucking and teasing it very slowly. He touched the top of my head, not pushing but silently asking for more.

It drove him crazy when I took the time licking the underside of his shaft from the base to the tip, and then sucking him deep into my mouth.

"Oh Bella…I'm gonna come baby." I kept going thinking, isn't that the point? I silently laughed to myself, working him over until he was emptying himself into my throat. After swallowing and sucking every last bit he had given me, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Are you ready for dinner, now that the appetizer and dessert portion of our meal has been served?" I giggled as I crawled up his body laying myself on top of his beautifully chiseled chest.

He kissed me, rolling me over until he pinned me down to the mattress with his naked body.

"Only if you promise I can have seconds on dessert. I'll never tire of your body baby."

I answered him with a passionate kiss.

We had this irrefutable attraction that neither one of us could deny.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**How sweet! They did work it out. **

**Did you like the ending? **

**If you liked my story, please let your friends know about me. **

**Thank you again for your reviews and continued support of my story.**


	19. Outtake - First Date

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. I just want to have some fun with Edward and Bella.**

**This is outtake is of Edward and Bella's first date. This would have been right before the Epilogue.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and please leave me some love :)**

…**.**

**Irrefutable Attraction – Outtake 1**

**First Date ...**

I felt like a damn girl getting ready for my first date with Bella. I primped, plucked and even pounded one out today. I'm fucking horny as hell ... so sue me. While I was manscaping, both hands were in the vicinity, so I decided to reward myself with a little play before the date. I was going to be on my best behavior this evening, so I needed to relieve some sexual tension that I had going on in my boxer briefs.

It took me half the day to get everything done, so that my date with Bella would be perfect. Even a trip to my barber Alec was on the agenda, so he could get the wooly- mammoth-of-a–head-of- hair under semi-control.

I also took my sister's advice and bought my girl a bouquet of flowers. I tried choosing something as pretty as Bella but nothing even came close to her beauty, so I choose something I thought she would like, pink roses. Girls like pink, right?

The plans were that I would pick-up Bella at her place, at seven. I had some plans but none of them really seemed to be worthy of a first date with the girl that rocked my world. Bowling was fucking boring, the movies-although dark and a good place to cop a feel-seemed cliché. I wanted to woo my girl since we had come to the agreement that we were going to let this 'thing' that was swirling around between the two of us, take its course. Whether that meant it was a short lived or long lasting, I was hoping for the latter. So really I had no plans other than dinner and just spending time with her to get to know her better. I never, and I repeat never, had wanted to get to know a girl before Bella came along. It was only about sex and meeting my needs.

This was uncharted territory for Edward Cullen.

I wanted to have a relationship with Bella and I wanted to prove to her that I could be a one woman man. History doesn't lie, and I had been with my fair share of broads over the years, but when I saw Bella working in the coffee shop next to Rosalie, my world stopped.

Even though it took me a year to get up the nerve to talk to her-which was crazy, I know- I was glad that we finally had connected, and were making a point to find out if we would make a good fit.

I knew my cock would fit just perfectly inside her warm pussy, but I wanted to make sure that she was the girl for me, not someone that would just pass my time. Her body was killer, and I wanted to get me a piece of that, but I was in no hurry to rush what could possibly be the best relationship I'd ever have. Jane in eighth grade could hardly be considered a relationship, but as far as they go ... that was the last known one I had had. The other girls that came in and out my life were just fucks. Some good, some bad and some really fucking awesome, but I had a feeling that Bella would be off the charts spectacular.

When the dryer beeped, alerting me that my jeans were finished, I pulled them on over my grey boxer briefs, slipping my black Affliction t-shirt on over my head. I sprayed some Versace cologne on my chest and a squirt for good measure down the front of my jeans. Rosalie had given me the cologne at Christmas so I was sure Bella would like it. I took one last look in the mirror even though I knew I looked fucking hot, and then I headed to Bella's. I was ready to get this date rolling.

I took my bike because I was a selfish bastard ... I wanted Bella holding on to my body, hugging me tight. I had to have some physical contact with the girl, so this was my way of making sure that it happened. Can't blame a guy for trying, right?

.

.

.

I wasn't sure if this was the best idea or not, but I had agreed to go out with Edward. It really was my idea to stop all the stupid pranks and give 'us' a try, so … here we are, almost ready for our first date.

The thing about Edward is, he's drop dead gorgeous, which makes me a bit apprehensive that his manwhore ways would temporarily be on hold. I'm going to be on high-alert for any signs of game playing, because come on … I had to rectify his phone contact situation. I deleted every last one of the floozies off of his phone, which made me happy and pissed at the same time. I mean, who categorizes girls by their breast size and hair color. ONLY A MANWHORE!

_I still wasn't convinced that I could reform a womanizer_

My mind was made up, I was going to give this a shot to see if he truly was rehabilitated. I also decided in advance that I wasn't going to put out on our date… no way, no how. My pussy was going to be locked up tighter than Fort Knox.

After my shower I took the time to dry my hair and round brush it, normally I'd let it air-dry. I put Velcro rollers in next for extra body, and then applied my makeup. My eyelids were soft gray with smoky charcoal in the creases. Then I applied my black liquid eyeliner finishing up with a cat eye swipe just above my upper lashes, which fanned out and looked fabulous in my blackest black mascara. My blush was light and my lips nude with a gloss coating.

I weighed my options on clothing choices and after much consideration, there was no way I was going to wear a mini skirt or anything with easy access. So I decided on a pair of skinny black Capri pants and a silver sequined tank top. Strappy flat sandals would be just fine. I had no idea if he was picking me up on his motorcycle or not, so this outfit would be safe in all respects.

My toes were painted cherry red and my bush was trimmed and sugared, but not because I thought I was going to get it on. It just so happened to be my scheduled appointment with my sugar gal. She always made sure I looked spot on in the vag department.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror - fluffing my hair - and thought I passed. I didn't look like I went to too much trouble for the date, but I looked nice enough that Edward would be proud to take me out in public, and maybe show me off a bit. If he even did that kind of thing.

My cell phone ringing caught me off guard, making my heart race and me jump. I had been in deep thought about how I'd look on the arm of Edward Cullen. In my daydream, it was quite nice, making more than a few girls, pissed off. I wondered how taking Edward "Manwhore" Cullen off the market would fair with the ladies, but I couldn't give a fuck. If this worked out there would be ladies crying themselves to sleep at night. I laughed at my inner wickedness.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" I rubbed my lips together still looking in the mirror in my bedroom.

"I just wanted to double check to see if you were ready for your date with my baby bro."

"Um, yeah. I just finished getting ready.

"He wouldn't tell me where he was taking you, believe me … I tried to get that shit outta him."

"No worries, Rose. I'm just gonna go with the flow." I giggled nervously. I had no idea why I was acting like this, it was just a date.

"Well, just don't do anything I wouldn't do." She laughed, and then got serious. "And I so DO NOT need any gory details, Bella. That's just gross … ya know?"

"Rose! It's not like that. We are going out for dinner, that's it. I don't plan on banging your brother!"

"Kay. Have fun and I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya."

.

.

.

Edward was right on time. I heard a light tap on my apartment door, and quickly went to let him inside.

"Hi."

"Hi, Edward." I smiled at the smiling face standing just inside my door, holding a beautiful bouquet of tiny pink roses.

"Hey, these are for you." He handed me the bouquet, kissing me on the cheek. "Sorry but they kinda got a little messed up on the way here, cause I rode my motorcycle." He shrugged.

"They're beautiful, thank you. I'll just go put these in water real quick."

Edward nodded and followed me to the kitchen.

After putting the pink roses in the vase with water, I took his hand and asked what our plans were.

"I don't really have any to be honest; I just want to spend time with you. We can go to dinner … your choice of course, and then we could hang out?" He looked a bit nervous not having specific plans, but I was completely fine with that.

"Yeah, that sounds great. You want to go to the Plaza and eat or a hole in the wall restaurant?"

"Like I said, it's your choice. I'm down for anything."

"Well then, let's go to the Plaza and eat at the fondue place. I've always wanted to try it."

I climbed on the back of Edward's bike, wrapping my arms around his stomach, hugging him tightly. I was already enjoying my evening, and we hadn't even left the apartment I complex yet. Edward was tucked into my body, his ass touching my girlie parts, the inside of my thighs touching the outside of his. My fingers interlocked keeping me securely on his bike, and my nose was just barely touching in between his shoulder blades. The scent of Edward was deliciously strong, in such close proximity.

It was the best scent I'd ever smelled.

It was cologne, cigarillos and uniquely Edward, it was divine. I felt him chuckle as I inhaled taking a deep breath and then exhaled, like I was in yoga class or something.

He looked over his left shoulder, cocking his brow at me.

I blushed.

"Ready?"

I nodded my answer, quickly inhaling his delicious scent once more.

.

.

.

We were escorted to a booth in a quiet corner of the fondue restaurant, by a blonde that was eye-fucking Edward. I was pleasantly surprised when he seemed oblivious to her annoying display of attention. I wanted to punch her between the eyes, but refrained and summoned my inner peaceful goddess.

Edward, test number one ... Pass!

Neither one of us had been here before, so it was quite the experience. The dim lighting in the room added to the ambiance, along with Edward sitting so close to me. He was closer than one would normally sit, if you were actually eating. His solid shoulder touched mine, and I felt a sizzling energy between us. His hand rested on my knee, as his thumb made tiny circles on the fabric of my pants, while he looked over the menu. My pulse quickened at the feel of such an innocent touch, even in public. At this point, I was all for skipping dinner and going straight for the dessert portion of our meal, which may or may not have included the chocolate fondue.

I chastised myself for having those types of thoughts, when I specifically remembered telling myself that no funny business was going down this evening. I had also assured Rose, that nothing other than dinner was going to happen.

I was such a lying whore it wasn't even funny, especially where Edward was concerned.

Tingles coursed through my body and my face started heating up; I could feel a tiny bit of warmth traveling down my chest. Edward's touch owned me and I couldn't figure out how I was going to keep my composure while we ate. I needed a little space without his hands on me even though I wanted them on me badly.

My brain tried deciphering the words on the menu in front of me, but my body was on a wayward path of sexual indecencies. I rubbed my thighs together absentmindedly, trying to remedy the feeling of needing Edward's touch.

_Foreplay ... licking, sucking, nipping, and ... fuck!_

When Edward looked at me in question, I shook my head in hopes of erasing the yummy thoughts dancing around in my head, and in my panties. For a split second I thought he read my mind.

"Are you thinking dessert?" Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye, with a sweet-ass cocky grin.

"Um ... no! I mean, yes ... later, I guess." I hoped I had played it off, but I was sure he read right through my bullshit.

"Kay, just checking if we're on the same page." He winked, licking his lips, and I was done... so fucking done. Instant panty-wetting juices escaped my throbbing pussy.

.

.

.

Edward held the skewer with a chunk of bread on it. I watched in awe, with my lip tucked under my teeth as he dragged it through the pot of cheese, swirling it as he brought it up out of the fondue pot, into his waiting mouth.

It was sensual, when it shouldn't have been.

I speared a piece of the bread and started for the delicious melted cheese. His hand stopped me before I could get it into the pot.

"Here ... let me." He took the skewer from my hand, and I watched as he made another drag and swirl through the cheese. He held his tongue at the side of his mouth in concentration as he guided the skewer of yumminess into my open mouth.

"Mmm..." I moaned like a whore in church at the delicious cheesy -goodness warming my mouth.

Edward cleared his throat, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Damn,Baby." I could tell he did a little readjust under the table.

"Oh, Edward ... this is so damn good." I held my hand out to take the skewer from him but he held it just out of my reach.

"Nope ... I'm going to feed you until our next course is served. I love making you moan like that."

I nudged him with my upper body, laughing. "It was the cheese, Edward. It had nothing to do with you feeding it to me." He popped another bite into his mouth and then readied another bite for me.

"Hmpf ... and I thought I did that to you."

"Maybe later." Holy shit, did I just say that?

"I might just hold you to that, Beautiful." He turned his attention to the waiter that placed our salads in front of us. "Would you please bring my girl a Screaming Orgasam?"

The waiter stopped minutely, "yes, of course, and for you sir?"

"I'll have another beer."

I was in shock at his drink request, but kept my cool. "Couldn't wait for the one tonight, Edward?"

"Wha ... What?"

"My screaming orgasam." I licked a bit of cheese from my upper lip.

.

.

.

Bella decided that after dinner she would like to cruise around on my bike for awhile, and I was cool with that. As long as she was holding me, I was more than happy.

I loved the fact that she kept breathing me in. I felt her nose more than once in between my shoulder blades and I pressed my back to her a few times. I wanted so badly to do the same with her, but it was impossible on the bike. Instead, I rubbed her hands that were hugging my abs. I would definitely consume some part of her this evening, once we finally decided on where we were going.

The warm night air whipped through our hair, as we cruised through quaint little neighborhoods, winding us back to her apartment. At the last stoplight she invited me over to watch a movie. So that's where we're headed right now.

Our date had turned out to be dinner and a movie. How original.

.

.

.

Bella's apartment was the picture of perfection. It was spotless and everything had a place. Her couch was pretty big for the apartment, but perfect for watching movies. She had a soft looking yellow blanket thrown over the back of it. I pictured her lying naked on the couch with nothing but that soft fabric covering her luscious body, and then my dick twitched so I moved that thought from my brain. The coffee table was neat with a few books stacked in one corner, and a three white wooden candle sticks with yellow candles stuck in them, next to the books. The remote was in a bowl in the center of the table, and a small stack of mirrored coasters were placed neatly on the table as well.

I pictured myself living here with her but quickly put that out of my head, I was getting too far ahead of myself. This was our _first _date, and hopefully there would be a second, but I was skipping a few steps in between.

"Want a drink? Beer, Coke, water?"

"Sure, I'll have a Coke, please?"

"I'm going to pop some popcorn; I can't watch a movie without it. I'm weird like that."

"What movie?" I shouted towards the kitchen.

"Your choice, I like everything on the shelf."

Damn, I hoped there was a good scary movie we could watch so that she would curl up to me, but she said she liked everything. I ended up with Twilight or some shit like that. I knew it was all the rage at some point so I figured I could sit through it.

Vampires were kinda cool.

"Here." Bella plopped down beside me with our Cokes and a bowl of popcorn. My arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her to my side, and she snuggled in nicely.

I'm not sure at what point in the movie that we started kissing, but it was so nice. Oh yeah, it was when the vampire guy kissed the girl on her bed. It made my girl a little hot because her pulse quickened and her eyes looked all dreamy like. I took that as my queue and leaned in for the magic moment. My dick was on auto-pilot, he was almost busting out of my jeans.

"Edward, let's get more comfortable." Bella panted, as our kiss heated up. "Bedroom." She ordered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted her to know that I was willing to take things slowly, even though my dick had other plans.

"Baby, we don't need to rush." _Please don't agree with me._

"Okay, we don't have to do anything but I'd still like to lie in my bed with you. I want you to hold me, we can just kiss."

_Fucking hell ... she agreed_

"Kay doll, let's go get comfy." I picked her up in my arms, and walked us to the bed at the end of the hall.

.

.

.

One thing lead to another and by the time midnight rolled around, we had kissed, hugged, massaged one another, talked and shared dreams for the future.

There wasn't any funny business that went on, much to my disappointment, but I held true to my word that I would be a gentleman and take things slowly.

One of the best parts of our time on the bed was when we shared a fantasy.

"Edward, tell me what your fantasy would be. You know ... between us, I mean." Her kisses on my neck were driving me insane but I kept my boy in my pants and fought through the pain.

"Well ... I have lots of fantasies, baby. But, the one that I keep thinking about is this." I rolled to my side so that I could see her face as I told her exactly what I wanted to do with her.

"It would be like me telling you to be quiet, and turn around, and bend over. I would devour your sweet little pussy, get it nice and wet and then ease my big cock into it." I could see her eyes flutter and her breathing pick up. "I'd fuck you slowly at first; make you beg to be pounded by daddy. Then I'd fuck you SO hard and deep that your pussy explodes all over my cock. Right before I'm ready to cum, I'd turn you around and shoot it down your throat."

Bella's hands were skimming over my chest as I told her my fantasy. She licked her lips several times, wetting them and sucking her bottom lip in her mouth. Her tits were heavily bobbing up and down during my fantasy reveal. When I was finished, I leaned in kissing her long and hard.

"And what's yours, beautiful?"

"Um...that! Wha ... what you just said." Blinking her pretty eyes at me, I could tell she wanted me to take her right here and now but I had to prove myself, and this was the perfect opportunity.

I nodded, smiling at my sweet girl. "One of these days, baby."

She finally found her voice. "And then we'd live happily ever after." Her smile was fan-fucking-tasitc, it was pure sunshine.

_It was the best motherfucking date I'd ever had. No kidding. _

And the rest is history. I never really left Bella's apartment that day. She went to work, and came back to one a dinner that I prepared. We hung out and watched more movies, talked and laid in bed again, revealing more about ourselves. We took it nice and slow, and eventually all of my things were moved into her apartment.

We both went to college and graduated. I proposed, she said yes, we bought a house in a quiet neighborhood and we lived happily ever after.

**THE END!**

**...**

**So Eddie was reformed. Did you think it was possible? I think he turned out pretty damn awesome!**

**I hope you LOVED the outtake. Please leave me a review, it makes me really happy!**


End file.
